Serious Business
by lalunaticscribe
Summary: Behind the scenes of the Disciplinary Committee AKA how school business is run in Namimori (Middle) AKA the creation of the school mascots, of course. Happy Birthday, Hibari Kyoya! -LLS


**_Serious Business_**

 _ **An LLS Production**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: This story is set in the Dioscuri-verse, but you don't need to know more than that in this story, Tsuna has a twin with a surprisingly punny name, who's an artist. Happy birthday, Hibari Kyoya, and here's your early birthday present! – LLS**_

 **Prompt: Behind the scenes of the Disciplinary Committee AKA how school business is run in Namimori (Middle) AKA the creation of the school mascots, of course.**

* * *

"What is this, a prayer session?" the female representative of the Japanese Culture Club hissed to her neighbours as several representatives of Namimori Middle's extra-curricular clubs were more or less murmuring platitudes to God, Buddha, and the eight million gods of Japan..

It was the Home Economics Club's Sasagawa Kyoko who answered her instead. "Oh, sorry, Shimotsuki-san. We're wondering who the Disciplinary Committee's representative for the semester would be. As long as it's not Hibari-san..." she trailed off, unsure how to proceed.

"We'd at least have a chance of voicing our opinions if it's anyone but Hibari," Watanabe of the Baseball Club voiced out over the chanting prayer.

"So, he's the bad cop?" Shimotsuki wondered.

The door slammed open. Instead of Namimori's demon, Kusakabe Tetsuya swept in and settled in the Disciplinary Committee's place, to a collective sigh. Behind him, the door closed.

"Good afternoon," Kusakabe opened. "Erm, Sawada-san is at home with a fever, so Ietsuna-san has taken leave as well, and Kyo-san just left to pay them a visit. I will be representing the Disciplinary Committee at this inter-club meeting."

"Better than nothing..." Mochida sighed.

"Wait, the other Sawada isn't in school at all today?!" Kobayashi of the Tree Planting Committee looked pale, standing alone despite that club's particular inclination to represent themselves in a group. "B- B- But-"

"Anyway, let's begin," Kusakabe nodded. "First on the agenda, the allocated budget and the room assignments for the second semester committees..."

"The Disciplinary Committee's been using the Reception Room for a long time," Shimotsuki pointed out.

"Ah, that's because the Student Council was overthrown when Hibari came in," Watanabe hissed quietly to Shimotsuki. "So it's pretty much the Disciplinary Committee that runs the school-"

"Oi! Pay attention!"

"Y- Yes! Sorry, Kusakabe-san!" Watanabe reared back in fright.

The Regent-style delinquent nodded his head. "Hmm... and, to follow with, the current proposal for Namimori's mascot from our resident artist, 1827.1 Please meet Nami-kun and Mori-chan."

Mochida did a spit-take, nearly soaking the laminated sheet Kusakabe was holding up. "What the hell is that?! Why is Mori-chan in the _boy's_ uniform?! Why is Nami-kun in the girl's uniform?! Is that Sawada Ietsuna sick in the head?! Because only he could draw a boy like his cross-dressing twin instead of Sasagawa Kyoko! Are you alright letting _that_ represent our school, Kusakabe-san?!"

"I think they're cute," Shimotsuki commented. "But... Nami-kun looks like Hibari-san made into a girl..."

Kusakabe coughed, putting down the laminated sheet to pull out another. "Sorry, that was Kyo-san's- I mean, an individual commission. _This_ is the normal Nami-kun and Mori-chan."

"The mascots are so cute!" Kyoko and most of the representatives cooed at the normalised chibi mascots, Nami-kun as a dark-haired glaring chibi contrasting with Mori-chan and her warm aura.

"Ah," Watanabe drawled, "these mascots are cute, but... why are we talking about them now?"

"..." Kusakabe looked away. "...Kyo-san found out that Suzuki over at Simon Middle School commissioned from Ietsuna-san the creation of Shi-chan and Mon-kun-"

"-and what, he got jealous?!" The Baseball, Judo and Kendo Club representatives yelled.

Kusakabe coughed. "Anyway, during the next culture festival, Namimori Middle School will be selling personalised merchandise of Nami-kun and Mori-chan. I advise buying them in a set, or just Mori-chan alone."

* * *

The collective of Namimori Middle's extracurricular fields figured out why, when Hibari seemed to have developed a fixation on Mori-chan. He ignored Shimotsuki, who was stalking him in her capacity as the Otaku section chief of the Namimori Middle School Japanese Culture Club.

Soon after, Simon Middle School's Shi-chan and Mon-kun met the newly formed school moe anthropomorphisms in a baseball and boxing match – comic-illustrated on Pixiv – and became friends after Simon's Mizuno Kaoru and Aoba Koyo became fast friends with Namimori's own Yamamoto Takeshi and Sasagawa Ryohei respectively.

Adelheid Suzuki and Hibari Kyoya actually teamed up against the artist, when Kokuyo Junior High School's Muku-tan and Doku-chan entered the scene. The result was a long-lasting rivalry illustrated in the Namimori Times under a columnised comic, which coincidentally netted the artist, who signed off with an 1827, a permanent fund. The comic soon became a permanent part of Namimori's history due to a mysterious donation from an organisation called the Foundation... not that anyone was paying attention to the story behind such cute moe anthropomorphisms.

Discreetly, Kusakabe presented the cleaned drawing to the Disciplinary Committee head. "Happy birthday, Kyo-san."

"Hn."

* * *

 _ **Critiquez, s'il vous plaît !**_

1 _**1827 = I-e(ito)-tsu-na = Ietsuna. I only just realised this, LOL!**_ _ **Nami-kun is written as**_ _ **ナミくん**_ _ **. Mori-chan is written as**_ _ **もりちゃん**_ _ **. Just in case anyone wants to draw it out, :P.**_


End file.
